Caught in the Mist
by Ali.hearts
Summary: Kohaku has trapped Chihiro in the spirit world in the middle of no where, and has been lying to her about where she was, when she finds out she tells him she wants him to tell her everyting and she wants to go to the bath house. A story of love and loss.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the Mist

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter one: Caught in the Mist**

* * *

"Haku?" I muttered waking to, once again find the place beside me empty. I wish he would want to stay with me….like he said he did. But it seems he returns to the spirit world every day to help Yubaba.

Haku said to me it wasn't that he wanted to help but he felt everything going down hill at the bath house. He promised to me once that soon we would run away together, but first he wanted to help his friends, after all they were what he knew for a good majority of is life.

I got up quietly and wondered down stairs, as expected Haku had cooked pancakes before he left. He never leaves me without food. Ha ha. I scarfed down the pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Haku didn't eat but he sure could cook.

As always I was wallowing in food instead of letting my emotions take hold….

Which reminds me of what Haku had said last night before we had went to bed, That he most certainly didn't want me going to the spirit world! But why? He wasn't telling me something. Now that made me mad.

After eating I went upstairs and got dressed, the usual blue jeans and a long sleeved stripped shit. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed my satchel.

Why in the world would I sit around this boring house all day long again. It was the same deal everyday! Wait around for Haku to get home, eat dinner, take a shower talk for maybe thirty minutes before Haku passed out with exhaustion.

Not today, this would be a fun day.

Haku had taken me out into the middle of nowhere so I would be safe. The spirit world was becoming more real, he said, and it was trying to take over the human world. That's how my parents died.

So I lived in the middle of a forest… plenty of exploring to be done, and that's what I was going to do.

After walking for at least a mile i had to sit down...I was so weak. I guess being held up in a house for a couple of months straight would do that to you, huh? I walked on again trying to get somewhere...but i had no clue where. Thats smart.

I walked for about an hour more before the land scape started to change. Less trees and I could here water slushing around, the dirt ground turned into rock and as I walked farther it became more and more appearent that I was on an island. I thought Haku said we were in the mountains. Something else also became more appearent to me, Haku wasn't just keeping something from me he was flat out lying.

When I reached the area where the trees completely break away I saw something that shocked me...The Bath house? It was at a very far distance but that was the bath house for sure! I glared out at it...it was morning but the bath house was still awake. The ocean was still there. I know i couldn't get across to it, and I really wanted to get a Haku by the neck and strangle him!

So I made a plan, I marched back home getting there in about an hour and a half. I went upstairs and packed up all of my close and a few spare things. By the time that was done I went back down stairs to eat lunch! I had some crackers, an apple and soup. I know I eat a ton. But seeing as I never gain weight I don't really care.

After a wonderful lunch I hid my suit cases in the closet.

I had it all planned out! I was going to make a surprise dinner and then trick him into letting me come. And if it didn't work I would strangle him... Well maybe not to the point of no return.

I layed down for a tiny nap now having a very happy stomach.

When i woke up the clock said 5:30! I jumped out of the bed in a flash, and stummbled from left to right. I had little options now for dinner because he was always home around six- six thirty! I growled under my breath and rushed around. I was going to make rice and dumplings I guess.

I cooked the rice and splashed all kinds of herbs on them and then started the dumplings! I was just making the plates when i heard the door in the living room open. "Chihiro?" Haku called gingerly.

"YES!" I yelled, "I'm in here! I made dinner!" I was so happy that it seemed like everything was working out...so far.

"Wow, this is new." He smiled, "Smells good...even though i want be eating any of it." he said mornfully.

"You have to!" I demanded. "Or you have to make it up to me some other way?" I asked in a sweet tone, sitting both plates on the wooden table we never used.

"How can I make it up to you then...?" he asked coming near and putting his cool arms around my waist.

Before he could kiss me i said, "Take me to the bath house! And tell me the truth...all of it this time." his expression was now darker.

"Chihiro! I told you not to leave this house!" he exploded stepping away from me, "Its for you protection. Why are you so stubern?" he was shouting.

"If you just told me the truth in the first place then this wouldn't be happening! Its not fair that you get to go out everyday and I'm stuck here in this stupid house! Its boring!" I matched his volume.

Haku looked at me, his blue eyes glassy. He was gazing at me in awe, "Chihiro...I love you." he whispered, "And thats why I don't let you leave. I was telling you the truth about whats going on in the world...the spirit world is becoming so full its dimension is pulling the real world in. Its to dangerous." that was what he said before turning to walk out the front door.

I glared at the door when he left. "FINE! I'll just rot here!" I shouted. I grabbed a dumpling and huffed up the stairs. It wasn't fair that I was forced to live here, I had no one to talk to...except Haku and he was always gone or tired.

My eyes were stinging by the time I reached our bedroom. What a good talk, I thought stuffing the yummy dumpling into my mouth. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them away refusing to cry, I hadn't cried in forever. I didn't even cry when my parents died. I was sixteen now and there was no way I would become weak now, if my parnets didn't deserve the tears Kohaku really didn't.

After sitting in slience for about twenty minutes I heard Kohaku coming up the steps...I balled my fists in firey. I'm not going to give up so easily!

"Chihiro?" Haku mummbled from the doorway. I didn't even glance at him, I was going to give him the cold shoulder. After all he basically made the world give me a cold shoulder, bringing me here in the middle of no where for two years.

"Please just listen." he sighed walking to where he stood in front of me and then he kneeled, "I really love you, I-I don't want anything to happen to you." he took one of my hands in his, "And, I plan on taking you far, far away from here. Some place we can be together forever, just you and me. I promise?" He whispered.

I finally met his eyes, they had tears in them and were pleding, "But I hate it here so much!" I murmured. "Kohaku please..." I was tearing up too.

He sighed loudly, "Give me time to think on it?" he asked.

"Maybe, but only tonight. You always get up and leave without waking me up, if you don't wake me tomorrow then I will just have to find a way out of here by myself Haku." I said sturnly.

He smiled up at me and then stood and bent down to kiss me, his lips were ice and mine were fire. He wraped his arms around my body lifting me in him arms and sitting back down so I was in his lap. "Chi, your beautiful." he whispered. Then he kissed me again harder.

We layed back kissing, deeper and deeper. Then he pulled away yawning, like he alway did.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said kissing my forehead tinderly. "I love you." then he got out from under me and left to take a shower.

I put my pjs on, pink tank-top and silky pants. Then i got under the covers knowing he wouldn't be out for a while.

* * *

**I hope this is good :) Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, You heard me I don't own Chihiro or Haku. Or spirited away, however this story is mine.**

**Chapter two: A Whole New Place!**

* * *

The next morning I woke fast to the smell of cooking food (Cooking !)

I ran from upstairs and when i saw Kohaku flipping eggs and the stove a ran and pounced on him he smiled hugging me tightly around my slim waist.

"Your here!" I said happily.

"I told you I would be. Don't you trust me." He kissed my forehead and let me go.

I walked over to the wooden table and sat down just watching Kohaku...he was beautiful. I never really took the time to just look at him, his dark blueish hair glistened in the light, and his form was muscular but only slightly. What his physical form didn't do his magic made up for. Now that Haku had the knowledge of his real name and who he was before Yubaba took him over he had all he needed.

I smiled looking at him as he walked over to me with my plate of eggs, "Your handsome," Isaid as he laughed at me boldness

"I'm handsome? Your gorgeous. But am I just handsome because I'm taking you to the bath house?" He pondered. His smile faded only slightly.

I took a giant bite of mouth watering eggs, how he made food so good i was left to wonder, "No," I said chewing a bit more, "You've always been very handsome, I just feel more happy today." I laughed at my reasoning and he chuckled with me.

When I finished my eggs I took a ten minute shower and got dressed. I wore and form fitting red shirt and skinny jeans, my hair was a ratted mess and I pulled the brush through it like a crazy person, then I through it up into a messy pont tail with my special hair band my friends had made me all those years ago.

When I turned around I was shocked to see Kohaku standing behind me with a sort of worried expression on his angelic face.

"Whats wrong?" I murmured walking up to him putting my arms around his neck smiling.

"I'm just thinking...Chi I don't want to loose you. What if you get hurt out there...or worse?" his voice was broken. And his eyes seemed warm and sad with worry.

"But you want loose me!" I said kissing his nose. This made him smile, "I promise to be super carefull, and you can protect me. Right?" I said sweetly.

He nodded and left my embrace to get himself ready. I didn't understand why he was so worried put it made my stomach feel slightly sick. I had only asked a few times about the bath house, the world, and the Spirit world, and he always somewhat ignored my question. He would say it was like a was out there and the the spirit world was expanding to rapidly. But that was without any detail so I've never really known what it was that was exactly happening. But as silly as it may seem I'm not a bit worried. Well scratch that I am worried about Haku, but he was only worried becuase he was worried about me. And that was real silly.

When I was completely finished I went into our room that was only on room over from the bathroom, Haku was zipping up my bookbag. He turned to me and said, "This will be all you need." Then he threw it on his back and said, "Come on."

Outside the house he put the bag on my back and told me to stand back. He changed rapidly into his beautiful dragon form, his white scales were glimmering in the bright sun and his blue hair was bright and healthy. I smiled with excitement hopping on his back.

* * *

"We are here," Chihiro said laughing and throwing her arms out above her and spinning. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty, she has grown into a women in such a short amount of time.

"Yes," I said grabbing her hand and walking across the red bridge, Chihiro skipping at my side. I could feel her pulse in my hand, it made me sad to know that she would die. But she was right, I couldn't very well keep her trapped in that house.

When we entered every one gave me a shocked look, some people glared at Chi and some smiled in suprise. But regardless she was quiet happy.

"Natsumi," I yelled across the large room she looked up and ran over to me, "Could you take Sen get her some close and put her to work?" I asked her.

She smiled at Chihiro and nodded, "Thank you." I said and then kissed Chihiro, her lips so soft and warm on mine. She smelt of jasmine and and sweet candy. I smiled as the kiss went deeper and then forced my self to let her go.

"I love you Chi, I'll see you tonight I promise you." I let her hand drop and then left to go upstairs to Yubaba's office.

"LIN," Yubaba's voice shook from her room and her child Boh cried out. "Oh mommy is so so sorry!" She said wisking into the childs room. Boh had done no growing...well she is a giant but I mean she was still a baby.

"I'm right here." Lin siad feeling extremly annoyed at the time. Everytime I was late Lin was yelled at, I thought it was only slightly funny.

"Shhhhh!" Yubaba said her, hair standing on end, "Where is Haku! He is always late!"

Lin was fixing to say something she would more than likely get punished for when I walked in and said, "I'm right her calm down."

Yubaba looked at Lin with angry eyes and said, "Leave," then she stiffened, "What is Sen doing here! I can smell her stench." she glared at Haku.

"What will you have me do today?", I said trying to keep my cool. But Yubaba didn't want to change the subject, "I said what will you have me do today?" I was wanting her to give it up but it wasn't working.

"Haku stop that! I said where is she!" Yubaba yelled louder making the baby cry harder.

"I put her to work, is that okay?" I said steam coming from my ears almost.

"Psh." was Yubaba's answer. She them walked out of the child's room flipping the switch so the sun turned into a moon and signaling me to follow.

She went to her desk and said, "Go to the north side, give this to Akuma!" she huffed, "And tell him I said hurry!"

I hated visiting Akuma, he was evil. Pure evil. He was the one the watched over the bad souls, the ones that were not aloud into this area. But every now and then and evil soul would wonder in the bath house.

"Is that it?" I asked her. She glanced around and thought about it, I guess she couldn't come up with anything so she shook her head.

I left out of her window sending a quiet prayer to Kami that she would watch after Chihiro while I was gone. I wasn't ready to give her up to the dead.

* * *

**Second chapter finished! Review please**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own Haku…wish I did he is so cute, I don't own Chihiro or spirited away either.**

**Chapter three: Strange happenings**

Chihiro was left to get dressed in the baggy close they gave me. But at the least the fit better than last time. This place had not changed a lick since the last time I was here and that was alright with me.

Even the smell was exactly the same, the kind of smell that made my mouth water, but when you went down stair the smell in the air quickly changed, kind of a salty smell. But none the less I loved the slights, sounds, and smells of this place.

I had finished putting the complicated outfit on when I heard stomping, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Boom.

The door was pushed open by a smiling Lin. "Sen!" she yelled running over to me with a wide smile. She hugged me tightly and lifted me up in the air laughing and telling me that she missed me so much.

I smiled and teared up a little, my throat was clogging so it made it hard to speak.

"How have you been! I kept telling Haku that I wanted to visit you but its against Yubaba's rules, Ha ha ha." she rattled on while I just stared at my stunning friend thinking about how many years it had been since I saw her.

"So, rumor has it you and Haku are a thing….?" she said smiling, "I personally detest him but hey to each their own I guess!" she said giggling.

I nodded smiling, "Did he tell you that?" I asked happy to hear it.

"Yep." she said then sighed, "I'm hungry. Are you?" she pondered.

"I'm always hungry are you kidding!"


End file.
